1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet guiding apparatus, and more particularly to a sheet guiding apparatus capable of adjusting a guiding area to sheets.
2. The Related Art
A sheet guiding apparatus is often used in many electrical devices, such as printer, scanner and fax machine, for adjusting the sheets when the sheets are feed, and preventing the sheets being stuck because of skewing. The guiding area for the sheets in the sheet guiding apparatus is the most important fact for assuring the performance of the sheet guiding apparatus. As the size of the electrical device becoming smaller and smaller, the sheet guiding apparatus should be improved to agree with the size of the electrical device. However, the conventional sheet guiding apparatus generally has a fixed guiding area and cannot be adjusted so that result in a lot of space taken up by the sheet guiding apparatus and can not meet the demand of the miniaturization and different size of sheets.